


[Podfic] Koi No Yokan

by Ceewelsh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meant To Be, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 01, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: [Podfic]Koi No Yokan - (Japanese phrase): “The feeling upon meeting someone that falling in love with them is inevitable.” It’s the shortness of breath, the weakness of the knees, the thumping in your heart; you just know there’s no going back.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Koi No Yokan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Koi No Yokan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509786) by [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic). 



**Text:** [Koi No Yokan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509786)

**Author:** [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic)

**Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

**Length:** 10:09 

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for _Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell'_ s Time Warp Challenge!  
> You can find our team's collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Voiceteam2020_Orange_Team).  
> Please remember to leave kudos and comments for the author!


End file.
